Battle for the Object Show
Origin Battle for the Object Show (also known as BFTOS or BeefToss) is a fanseries based off a webseries called Battle for BFDI. It was created April 1st as a joke series because of backlash from closer friends who didn't enjoy the object show content Socky was creating. It was supposed to be a mock object show series, though it eventually turned into a full on series with a story after several brainstorming sessions. Plot The show so far mainly seems to focus on Blueberry and Sugarcube as they bicker about the show's problems like the lack of a host, existing as another poor quality object show, and other petty things. Meanwhile, there's an unspoken contest going on as the entire cast battle to be the next protagonist of a promised "better object show that'll blow your pants away." It's not confirmed if the object show "heaven" will actually happen. Cast The two protagonists are Blueberry, an impulsive character that likes to dominate his peers, and Sugarcube, a more submissive character that always doubts the safeness of everything. Other characters confirmed to be in the show are Paintball, Cammy (Camera), Cream Cola, Colored Cheese (from Club Penguin), Larry/Intra, Bee, Mug, Candle, Peppermint, Sonnet, Mirror, Brass Ring, and Saucey (UFO). Unconfirmed characters are Swirlypop, Clay, Stalagmite, Power Outlet, and Piece of Whipped Cream that had too much sugar so it's not whipped cream but just a pile of sugar. Content The show so far ranges from mediocre to okay. The animation tends to have graphical problems due to the original document mistakenly being set to a wrong size. All of the characters so far by episode 1 were all voiced by MegaSocky, and there were plans for additional voice actors, but the idea was put down due to lack of time to write a script for them. Trivia * Originally Larry (Intra) and Anima were going to be the hosts of the show, but Socky thought they would just become another Chris McLean. Anima was eventually scrapped while Larry became one of the contestants of the show. * All the thumbnails are drawn in MSPaint. * The show is sometimes called Beef Toss which coined the phrase Beef Jirt that MegaSocky uses sometimes as taglines. * The pilot episode was animated in ToonBoom which is why the lines looked smoother/thicker. It's also why the assets for Blueberry and Sugarcube looked different. * Colored Cheese was recommended by Krasen Makes Content. * Lennox and Bowen were also planned to be the host (as seen in episode 1), but Socky thought Lennox would be too difficult to continue animating and removed both of them from the show entirely. * Peppermint was originally referred as a Poker Chip. Her coloration confused a lot of people, so she was turned into a peppermint. * Teapot was originally a Mug, and now he's a mug again. * At this moment, Socky is contemplating having actual voice actors compared to sound effects (like Banjo Kazooie). b1.png|Thumbnail of episode 1 dodod.png|Comic portraying the characters intra and anima.png|Original Intra and Anima art 2.png|one of the panels from the voice audition video that's currently unlisted Category:BFTOS